


Silence Can Make It Harder

by Path



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: Maia, with his new nohecharei Cala and Beshelar, returns from the funeral at the Ulimeire.





	Silence Can Make It Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20thcenturyvole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/gifts).



> With the request for Maia and the nohecharei, I wanted to do some specific scene with them all in it. Then I got thinking about the Emperor's carriage being designed for at the very least, himself + maza and soldier at all times, that would be a wide carriage, hmm...  
> Anyhow I hope you enjoy it! thanks for the fun prompts!

"For ten minutes, no one said anything. Beshelar looked like he was reinventing most of Setheris's favorite epithets- with "moon-witted hobgoblin" at the top of the list- although of course his sense of propriety was too great to allow him to utter them. Cala stared dreamily out the window, as he had on the way to the Ulimeire, and Maia himself clasped his hands in his lap and contemplated their darkness and ugly, lumpish knuckles."

- _The Goblin Emperor, pg 50_


End file.
